Pops and Glasses
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Kacamata Nobuchika adalah alat untuk menyamarkan bentuk matanya yang mirip dengan ayahnya, Masaoka Tomomi, sang terpidana mati. Untuk challenge #MengheningkanCipta


Kacamata.

Benda yang notabenenya dibuat untuk membantu penglihatan ini pernah bertengger di hidung Ginoza Nobuchika. Padahal penglihatan Nobuchika tidaklah buruk. Bahkan Nobuchika sebenarnya tidak butuh kacamata untuk matanya.

Dahulu kacamata bagi Nobuchika hanyalah alat untuk mengubah impresi orang-orang. Hanya untuk membuatnya terlihat lebih intelek lagi, meyakinkan kalau ia tak sebodoh ayahnya. Kacamata untuk Nobuchika hanyalah sebuah bentuk untuk membuat orang lain tahu kalau ia dan ayahnya yang sudah wafat, Masaoka Tomomi, tidaklah sama.

* * *

 **A Psycho-Pass Fanfiction**

 **"Pops and Glasses"**

 **Psycho-Pass (c) Gen Urobuchi**

 **Untuk #MengheningkanCipta**

 **Warn: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Reality**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Nobuchika lupa kapan pertama kali dia menggunakan kacamata. Dia benci bentuk matanya. Dia benci melihat bagaimana nyinyir setiap orang yang mengatakan kalau bentuk matanya adalah salinan sempurna dari milik ayahnya. Dengan kacamata, Nobuchika hanya ingin membuat bentuk matanya yang mirip dengan ayahnya, tidak lagi terlihat seperti ayahnya yang kini mendekam di balik sel rumah tahanan. Beliau mendekam di sana, menunggu tiba hari dimana dia harus dihukum mati atas perbuatannya: membunuh.

Gara-gara ayahnya, Nobuchika diolok-olok oleh orang banyak. Statusnya sebagai putera seorang kriminal yang sadis membuat Nobuchika dihina di sekolah dan berbagai tempat.

Hei, ayah boleh seorang kriminal tetapi anaknya belum tentu, bukan? Apa gara-gara ayahnya seorang kriminal, dia juga harus menjadi seorang kriminal, begitu?

Tidak. Nobuchika tidak ingin.

Maka Nobuchika belajar keras hingga kacamata muncul sebagai alat untuk mengubah penampilannya. Berkat lensa bening benda yang harusnya menjadi alat bantu penglihatan itu, bentuk matanya sedikit tersamarkan. Kesan kalau ia adalah lelaki dengan intelegensi tinggi semakin terasa, terlebih dia memang betul-betul pintar.

Kalau sudah begini, siapa yang akan menilai kalau dia putera seorang kriminal yang sadis?

Dan tibalah hari di mana dia harus mengisi lembar karir sebelum kelulusan tiba. Ingin jadi apa Nobuchika? Dia tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Nobuchika berkeras-keras belajar untuk mengubah impresi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Kini Nobuchika menatap lekat-lekat selembar kertas bertuliskan sejumlah pertanyaan tentang masa depan yang harus dijawabnya. Kembali terkenang dalam benak Nobuchika, saat ia masih kecil dan ayahnya masih menjadi seorang polisi yang berwibawa nan membanggakan, bahwa Nobuchika ingin menjadi seperti ayah: seorang polisi.

Tapi, setelah kejadian itu Nobuchika tidak tahu lagi. Masih ada sebersit rasa dalam hatinya yang meyakini kalau ia harus menjadi seorang polisi seperti ayahnya. Tapi, ada juga sebuah alasan yang membuat ia ragu akan keinginan itu.

Ayahnya adalah seorang polisi dan berakhir menjadi seorang pembunuh demi kebenaran yang mejadi ideologinya. Bagaimana kalau Nobuchika berakhir seperti dia? Bagaimana jika pepatah yang mengatakan kalau 'buah tak akan jatuh dari pohonnya' akan berlaku baginya?

"Nobuchika- _kun_?"

Nobuchika mendongak, menemukan gadis manis dengan mata bulat dan rambut pendeknya yang berwarna cokelat berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Huh? Apa maumu Tsunemori?"

Tsunemori Akane, gadis itu, tersenyum sembari menarik salah satu kursi di dekatnya lalu menghempaskan bokongnya di sana. Dia memangku dagu dan melirik ke arah kertas yang dipegang Nobuchika.

"Belum mengisi lembar karir, ya?" tanya Akane. "Nanti siang harus sudah dikumpul, lho."

"Urusi saja urusanmu," Ginoza berkata ketus. Kacamata dinaikkan sedikit dengan jarinya.

"Aku hanya penasaran apa yang akan ditulis oleh si bintang kelas kita," balas Tsunemori. Bibirnya tersenyum jahil. Nobuchika memutar bola matanya seraya mendengus. "Coba kutebak. Hmm, pengacara, hakim, atau dokter?"

Nobuchika mendengus. " **Kalian** jangan mengejekku seperti itu." Nobuchika sengaja menekan kata 'kalian' untuk membuat Akane paham.

"Kalian? Apa maksud Nobuchika- _kun_? Cuma ada aku di sini, kau tahu."

"Jangan berlagak bodoh." Nobuchika menyimpan kertas itu ke lacinya. "Kau dan Shinya pasti sudah bersekongkol untuk menanyaiku soal ini."

Sontak Akane tergelak dan kali ini Nobuchika hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Aku dan Kougami- _kun_ berencana akan masuk akademi kepolisian setelah lulus," kata Akane dengan nada serius. "Kami berdua akan menjadi detektif!" Akane memposisikan tangannya dengan posisi menghormat dan wajah tegas yang dibuat-buat. Malu mengakui tapi Nobuchika harus jujur dalam hatinya kalau Akane begitu imut dengan pose seperti itu.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Akane menurunkan tangannya lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku sudah dengan dari Kougami- _kun_ kalau kau pernah bercita-cita untuk menjadi polisi," ucap Tsunemori. "Kalian berdua sudah berteman sejak kecil, bukan?"

"Cita-cita itu, kan, dulu," tangkas Nobuchika cepat. "Aku belum memikirkan akan menggantinya dengan profesi apa. Aku bukan kalian yang banyak bakat."

"Apa karena 'itu'?" tanya Akane pelan.

Nobuchika terdiam.

"Hei, kau tahu, menurutku ayahmu tidak bersalah!" kata Akane dibuat seceria mungkin. "Mungkin kalau korban bukan putera petinggi kepolisian, ayahmu pasti tidak akan dihukum."

"Dia bukan ayahku." Nobuchika menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Nobuchika tidak tahu harus kesal karena berita itu diungkit-ungkit lagi atau senang karena untuk pertama kalinya, adanya yang meyakini kalau ayahnya tidak bersalah. Tapi, tetap saja, Nobuchika kembali berkata dengan nada pahit, "Ibu sudah menceraikan dia. Jadi, dia bukan ayahku lagi. Kau tidak lihat nama depanku sudah berubah?" Nobuchika tiba-tiba berdiri. "Aku mau mencari Shinya."

Lalu, Nobuchika meninggalkan bangku dan Akane yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

* * *

Bohong Nobuchika mengatakan pada Akane kalau dia akan mencari Shinya Kougami, salah satu teman terdekatnya, yang biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan melatih fisiknya di ruang olahraga. Kenyataannya, Nobuchika pergi ke atap dengan maksud ingin mencari angin segar untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Sesampainya di atap, kembali Nobuchika memikirkan masa depannya.

Akan jadi apa dia? Nobuchika benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kalau ayahnya tak berulah enam tahun lalu, apa mungkin Nobuchika akan tetap bercita-cita menjadi polisi—seperti ayahnya?

Nobuchika melepas kacamata dan memijat pangkal hidungnya, berusaha mengusir pening yang menghinggapi kepalanya.

Nobuchika benci membahas soal-soal seperti ini. Karena setiap kali ia membicarakan ayahnya ada rasa sesak yang ganjil di dadanya dan Nobuchika harus mengakui kalau ia sudah muak dengan perasaan itu.

Ponsel di saku celananya tiba-tiba berdering. Alisnya sampai bertaut begitu ia melihat nomor kontak yang tertampil di layar ponselnya.

"Halo?" sapa Nobuchika begitu panggilan itu diangkat.

"Nobuchika?"

Nobuchika terhenyak mendengar suara itu. Tidak salah lagi itu suara—

"Ayah?" Pahit mulut Nobuchika mengatakan panggilan yang sudah lama tak disebutkannya itu.

"Ah, putraku baik-baik saja rupanya. Aku senang, hahaha."

Bisa Nobuchika bayangkan tawa dari wajah tua ayahnya yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Dadanya terasa hangat di saat yang sama saat rasa sesak itu kembali datang.

"Tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Suara berat sang ayahanda memecah lamunan Nobuchika.

"A-aku... tidak tahu mau berkata apa," jawab Nobuchika parau.

"Nobuchika? Hei nak, coba tebak," Tomomi Masaoka, ayahnya, menjeda kalimatnya. Nobuchika belum mengatakan apapun sampai kalimat yang diucapkan ayahnya di seberang sana terdengar. "Besok, aku akan dihukum. Apa kau berkenan untuk menjenguk ayahmu ini untuk terakhir kalinya? Telepon ini permintaan terakhirku. Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku mengobrol sebentar?"

Detik itu, Nobuchika membatu. Jantungnya berdesir, tenggorokannya tercekat. Tangan yang menggenggam ponselnya melemas. Pun kakinya bergetar hebat. Matanya terasa panas—Nobuchika ingin menangis jadinya.

"Nobuchika? Hei, nak, kau masih di sa-"

Nobuchika melempar ponselnya dan jatuh di atas lututnya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ayahnya ditahan, Nobuchika menangis.

* * *

Hanya tinggal menghitung beberapa jam lagi hukuman Tomomi dilaksanakan saat Nobuchika sampai di rumah tahanan yang menampung ayahnya. Kini ia ada di ruang besuk, menunggu sang ayahanda yang sedang digiring oleh sejumlah sipir dari ruang tahanan agar bisa menemuinya.

Sembari menunggu, Nobuchika kembali hanyut dengan pikirannya. Kembali teringat olehnya beberapa jam setelah ia mendapat telepon dari ayahnya, Nobuchika kalap dan ia mengisi lembar karirnya dengan kata 'polisi' di kolom jawaban pertanyaan 'pekerjaan yang diinginkan'. Gara-gara itu, pikiran Nobuchika kembali dibebani oleh pilihan asal kenanya itu.

"Nobuchika?"

Nobuchika mendongak, mendapati ayahnya senyum lebar yang terulas di wajah tua ayahnya itu. Tak ada kata, hanya ada satu-dua kedipan yang menjadi reaksi Nobuchika.

"Wah, anak ayah sudah besar!" Tomomi berseru. Ada nada bangga terselip di sana yang membuat Nobuchika merasa sedih. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik," jawab Nobuchika sekenanya.

"Sebentar lagi kau lulus, bukan? Kau sudah mengisi lembar karirmu?"

Nobuchika mengangguk. "Ya." Nobuchika menambahkan.

"Jadi, kau ingin jadi apa?"

"Polisi."

Hening menguasai keduanya sampai ledak gelak tawa Tomomi terdengar, membuat Nobuchika menyembunyikan wajahnya malu.

"Kau masih ingin menjadi seperti ayah?" Tomomi bertanya setelah ia mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya selepas tertawa. "Kenapa?"

Nobuchika tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan menolak tatapan dari bola mata tua ayahnya yang berhiaskan sepasang iris berwarna cokelat tua. Pria tua itu hanya menghela napas, mafhum. Tomomi menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi plastik yang didudukinya.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata?" Tomomi mengganti topik yang segera menarik atensi Nobuchika. Nobuchika mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Tomomi lurus-lurus.

"Aku tidak ingat. Sudah lupa," jawab Nobuchika singkat.

"Apa kau mau melepasnya untukku? Sebentar saja."

"Huh?" Ragu-ragu Nobuchika melepas kacamatanya tapi sejurus kemudian, Nobuchika melihat senyum yang begitu lebar di wajah Tomomi. Nobuchika mengerutkan kening.

 _Kenapa ayah tersenyum?_

"Ada yang lucu di wajahku?"

Tomomi menggeleng.

"Matamu," ucap Tomomi, masih mematri senyum.

"Ya?"

"Matamu mirip dengan mataku dulu—saat aku masih muda, tentu saja." Tomomi lalu tertawa kecil. "Jadilah, polisi yang baik. Tegakkan kebenaran dan banggakan ayahmu ini, oke? Jangan mau jadi seperti aku nasibnya."

Bak diinjak gajah, Nobuchika merasakan kalau dadanya begitu sakit kali ini. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam dadanya dan Nobuchika tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Aku tahu kau pasti benci aku," kata Tomomi lagi, menambah perih hati putranya. "Pasti kau menderita, bukan? Tapi, nak, percayalah. Aku ini mati untuk kebenaran." Suara Tomomi mulai bergetar. Bisa Nobuchika lihat bola mata ayahnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca saat bibir pucat ayahnya itu kembali berkata-kata. "Putera Komandan Kasei memang patut dihukum dan aku memang seharusnya tak menerima hukuman ini. Tapi, demi kebenaran, aku rela diperlakukan seperti—"

"Ayah memang tidak bersalah!" sembur Nobuchika dengan suara serak. "Ayah sama sekali tidak bersalah!" Satu demi satu air matanya mulai jatuh. Refleks kepalan tangannya meninju kaca tebal yang memisahkan dia dan ayahnya. "Lihat saja, aku akan menjadi polisi yang membanggakan Ayah!"

Nobuchika melihat Tomomi tersenyum lagi kali ini. Dan untuk kali ini saja, Nobuchika mengizinkan dirinya untuk menangis.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang diucapkan Tomomi untuk menenangkan putranya. Dia hanya berdiam dengan telapak tangan yang menempel pada dinding kaca, sejajar dengan telapak tangan Nobuchika yang turut menempel di bagian seberang dinding kaca itu. Ingin hati Tomomi menyentuh, memeluk, dan menepuk pucuk kepala putranya itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Mengingat kalau waktu hidupnya hanya tinggal menghitung beberapa belas jam lagi, membuatnya dada pria tua itu perih.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Nobuchika akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri dan sudah berhenti menangis.

"Aku seperti anak kecil. Memalukan," kata Nobuchika serak. Tomomi tertawa mendengarnya. "Tidak masalah. Aku senang bisa melihatmu lebih 'ekspresif' seperti tadi." sahut Tomomi yang mengundang dengus dari Nobuchika.

Sipir di belakang Tomomi mengetuk jam tangannya. Nobuchika menghela napas.

Begini akhir pertemuan dia dan ayahnya.

Tangan Tomomi kembali di borgol di belakang punggungnya. Nobuchika tidak rela melihat ayahnya diperlakukan seperti itu di saat-saat terakhirnya. Tomomi dipaksa berdiri dan digiring menuju pintu menuju ruang sel. Nobuchika hanya bisa memandangi punggung ayahnya, punggung tegap yang dulu sering dipakai Nobuchika untuk bergelayut manja.

Langkah Tomomi tiba-tiba terhenti saat ia sudah dekat pintu.

"Nobuchika! Jaga mata itu untuk ayah!"

Nobuchika mengangguk kecil sembari mematri senyum—meski terpaksa.

* * *

Dan beberapa tahun berlalu sejak hari dimana Tomomi wafat di tiang gantungan. Nobuchika bukan lagi seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Kini Nobuchika adalah seorang detektif kepolisian dengan setelah lengkap yang (kadang-kadang rapi).

Tidak ada lagi kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tidak ada lagi benda membingkai sepasang mata berhiaskan iris sewarna pada savana itu.

Setelah Tomomi tewas, sejumlah orang mengusut balik kasus yang menjerat ayahnya. Dan terbukti kalau seharusnya Tomomi tidak dihukum mati. Nobuchika sudah ikhlas, dia tidak meributkan soal itu lagi. Satu hal yang dilakukan Nobuchika adalah meninggalkan kacamata, menunjukkan pada orang banyak kalau dia adalah putra dari Masaoka Tomomi.

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian Tomomi. Meninggalkan tugas dan sejumlah laporan, Nobuchika mengambil cuti untuk menghabiskan waktu di mana ayahnya dimakamkan.

Perjalanan tenang menuju pemakaman yang terletak di kampung halaman ayahnya Nobuchika sedikit-banyak melepas stress yang membelenggu kepalanya. Ponselnya dimatikan dan Nobuchika menggunakan mobil pribadi menuju kampung halaman ayahnya, benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu.

Sesampainya di tempat terakhir ayahnya beristirahat, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah membersihkan makam itu. Rumput liar dicabuti dan nisannya itu diguyur air. Sebuket bunga juga sebotol bir yang dulu jadi favorit ayahnya diletakkan di sana setelah nisan itu bersih.

Nobuchika berjongkok dan melipat tangannya, berdoa sebentar pada Kami-sama, meminta Kami-sama untuk terus menjaga orang yang paling disayanginya itu.

Mata Nobuchika pun terbuka. Senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

"Hei, Ayah, aku sudah jadi polisi tapi aku tidak sepertimu," katanya pelan. "Aku juga menjaga mataku. Kutinggalkan benda yang dulu yang menyembunyikan bahwa aku adalah putramu." Nobuchika meletakkan kacamatanya di sebelah botol bir ayahnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Ayah."

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **SAYA BAPER NGETIK INI DAMMIT**

 **DIKETIK NGEBUT SETELAH BACA NORAGAMI CHAPTER 70. AAAAAA BACAAN SAMA TONTONAN SAYA KOK BAPER SEMUA?! /dor**

 **Mengenang Papa Masaoka, ayahnya Bang Gino yang tsundere kabina-bina. Sengaja dibuat pake alternate timeline karena kalau settingannya canon, saya ga tau mau nulis apa /slap**

 **Yups, segini dulu. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~**

 **Sign,**

 **Yagitarou Arisa.**


End file.
